Quests
by Sharo8760
Summary: A series of five short song-inspired fics from all over the show. Rated T for language and themes, not all that angsty nor all that romantic... You'll figure it out by chapter three.
1. Chapter 1 - At the End of the Rope

A/N: This one was written in 2011 for the xf_is_love month at LiveJournal. It's basically five short chapters inspired by Foo Fighters songs (as the band themselves are fans, I thought this very appropriate). In the beginning of each chapter I'll give you the name of the song and the address to its video on YouTube (unfortunately links aren't allowed) so you can read while listening if you so wish! Of course you can just skip the music if it's not your cup of tea. Enjoy and please review even if you didn't!

**1. All My Life** on youtube: /watch?v=xQ04WbgI9rg

At the End of the Rope

He'd been waiting for quite some time for something to happen. He was losing his faith, and that had happened before, only that the earlier times had been different. He'd had someone to hold on to. Now he only had the blonde girls with big boobs on the video.

His days were filled with basically nothing. Mostly he just studied earlier cases, cases from back when the X files still had been even close to relevant, when J. Edgar himself had been involved. He didn't have much new cases, and even if he did, they usually had nothing to do with the paranormal. Well, he wouldn't have been allowed to investigate either way, since the new policy stated every agent must work in "pairs or groups of over three". And no one would be Spooky Mulder's pair. It was fucking kindergarten all over again.

Every once in a while, between trying to solve mysterious cases from the 1950's, Mulder was asked to do profiles on random criminals. If he did them well, he was sometimes rewarded with a new case he was unable to do research on. His work sucked.

The thought of Samantha kept him going. Every day was further away from her, but it still felt like he was getting closer and closer to the answer. He felt he was making progress just by living his life, yet he was completely stuck.

The night club Mulder visited about once a month was packed as always. He was good at one night stands – a short series of failed long term relationships had suggested that. He really felt nothing and yet both he and the girls were satisfied and everyone just moved on with their lives. Sure he sometimes wished he had a girlfriend, but he had started to suspect he wasn't quite the type to have a girlfriend. His bar was high anyways, he didn't believe he could find another believer. Ironically.

The girl put on her dress again. As she left she blew a kiss to Mulder who grinned back. He was glad she was gone now. He could concentrate on something else now. Like watching porn.

He damn well knew he was doing everything wrong but he didn't really care. He hoped by waiting things would change. Maybe they would. Something was holding him down but every day he was breaking loose – slowly and steadily, without acknowledging anything.

As soon as he saw Dana Scully he knew the change had come. She was like a breath of warm, fresh wind to the dungeon-like basement office. She was something he had been searching for. He had no idea why she had been sent to be his partner but he definitely didn't complain.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Revolutionary Man

**A/N: **So here's the second part, inspired by the Foo Fighters song The Pretender. Thanks for sticking with me!

**2. The Pretender** on YouTube: /watch?v=SBjQ9tuuTJQ

A Revolutionary Man

He isn't going to give up. How could he when so many questions remain and so many things are wrong? He will resist. He won't become like the others, those corrupted and ignorant agents who deny everything along with the government. No one seems to understand the people of the world need to know the truth. About everything. Although Mulder is mainly interested in the extraterrestrial, he's well aware paranormal phenomena are but one thing kept hidden.

Who the fuck do these people think they are? What gives them the right to mess up other people's lives? To control others? To Mulder it seems impossible to think there are only a few people who get to decide what happens in the world. And so many people work for them voluntarily.

It's important for Mulder to keep up the fight. He's driven by the need to declare the truth. That's what you'd think the Bureau is about but the truth couldn't be further away. Sometimes it seems Mulder is the only agent working for the Bureau for the right reasons - but then, who's to say what those reasons are anyway.

He's on a quest. It may have started with Samantha, but things have evolved and escalated into the unrecognizable, into a mess of spider's web and puzzle pieces that don't seem to fit each other. And every time a new piece is found the hope grows although nothing is ever certain. Usually Mulder feels like no progress is made, but it's those few moments of giant leaps that keep him going.

Mulder has the world against him. Every now and then an unexpected ally appears, often only to be torn away from the conspiracy theories or even life too early - but only the feeling he's not fighting alone brings him comfort. And every time a helper of his has been eliminated from the game his belief grows stronger, he knows he's onto something. The devastation of loss, the need to start again from the beginning and the knowing of the truth's existence mix together, creating a yet stronger will to keep going. Every time they decide to act he knows his resistance is bothering them and that makes him a little bit satisfied, he knows he's gotten under their skins.

Mulder knows he couldn't do it alone, couldn't fight and resist them on his own. As long as I have a say in this, he doesn't have to. He's got me.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! And this was, of course, Scully's POV if that was unclear... I'll keep on posting more chapters when I have time. There will be five altogether. Leave a review if you want more! (But you'll get more anyway... Still nice to see reviews though.)


End file.
